Aftermath
by Aikoyama123
Summary: A girl named Castalia Robinson needs desperate help finding her sister's kidnapper. Then Sebastian Michaelis forms a contracts similar to Ciel's, to find the person. obstacles happens while she searches and struggles to save her sister. In mean while, Ciel Phantomhive becomes a butler of a thief called Perry Harisson, who got accused for the assassination of a powerful politician.
1. Chapter 1

A bright sunny day shined over the big city of tokyo. The daily activities were going as always. The roaring of motors, the shouting of shop's big sales, and the chatter of teenage girls and boys passing by on their way to school. However, i am feeling down at this point. My grades at school were pretty low and the final exams were coming faster than anyone expected. I was planning to study for at least a week before the exams, bnut today is the day before and i haven't sarted to study. If i want to pass the axams i have to study for hours.

The real reason why i am feeling down is because my little sister, Ashley, was kidnapped about two weeks ago. A month ago i told my sister i wanted her to disappear so i wouldn't see her anymore, but how did i know it would really happen. Now i really feel guilty because she must now think that i am happy that she's gone, but i'm not. My mom never talks to anyone anymore because she is to sad. If i was kidnapped she wouldnt be that depressed because i'm not a good daughter for her. I get in trouble a lot, i have low grades, i am rude to her, i am not athletic and i am not helpful, i get in the way all the time. However, my sister was, smart, athletic, helpful, polite, and never goes into trouble. No wonder she mom's favorite.

It all happened like this :

One rainy day kept me, Castalia Robinson, and my sisiter, Ashley Robinson, inside. I was at the kitchen table while my sister was helping my mom with the laundry. Since i was bored as hell, i went on the computer so i could play some games online or check social sites. So did my sister. She could make millions of excuses to make me get of the computer.

«Get off the computer, Castalia!» she whined while she was pushing me out of the chair «you're always opn the computer»

« Oh and i'm supposed to care?» i asked sarcasticly

« Just get off» she shouted obviously annoyed

« or else what?» i asked even if i knew the answer

« i'll tell mommy» she threatened me

« tell her! Go ahead tell her!» i said « i'm going now! I wish you'd just disappear!»

The expression of her face was unbelievable. We never saw a face like that. Full of disbelief. She never heard those words. She never behaved like was getting older i suppose.

Two weeks later, I was getting ready to go to school and she asked me to drop her of at school, but I said no. I thought she was old enough to walk to school by herself. So I went to school assured that she's old enough. However, when I came back home she wasn't there. I waited until my mom got home, but there was no sign of Ashley. When my mom asked where was Ashley I said she didn't come home. Then my mom started to panic and accused me to be so selfish and that I made this happen. But I knew she got kidnapped because she probably got caught in some persons trap. She probably knew this person very well. Somebody who knew she would help him.

Then one night I heard my mom talking to my dad. She said she would send me away to some family who wants to take me. I don't want to go away but I guess I have no choice. I was never the one she favored.

So today I know that soon I will be taken away. What can I do? What my mom decides is what is going to happen. I just wish she would change her mind. I just wish. However, I need to study and prove to my mom I can be smart sometimes. I've decided that I would do my best to be like my sister. I am being polite to my mom, I offer help. But she always declines it saying that it reminds her too much of Ashley. Of course, that's what I what to do, that's my intention.

So now I'm in the dark of my room, studying with only a study lamp. But in this darkness I hear something weird. Like footsteps but my mom would not come close to me would she? This sound is getting louder and louder every minute. I am getting a little freaked out. I hate the dark. It makes me feel alone in a world of nothing. Maybe like if I was in another dimension. But of course, it's only my imagination. Thinking that I am tired, I head to bed at almost 3am. I can't sleep the sound is haunting me. What's so important with that sound? I get up, and walk around. I see my mom in the room reading newspapers. Why is she up so late?

"Mom?" I asked "were you walking upstairs?"

"No" answered my mom.

"So why are you up?" I asked more worried that I normally would be.

"I heard a strange sound, so I went downstairs because I thought it was Ashley!" she said

"A sound?" I asked even more worried.

"A stepping sound, you know, like footsteps!"She said

That's when I knew it wasn't my imagination. I ran throughout the house to make sure no one has broken in. But there was no sign of somebody. But then I went in my room, I saw a shadow. I panicked, I started crying. Screaming but obviously my mom never came. I screamed even louder, but still nothing. Then I decided to enter my room. When I saw the intruder I was startled. He was tall, pale, and had black hair. He was dressed up like a butler from the late 1800's.

He looked at me with an evil grin:

"Do you want to make a contract?" said the tall man


	2. Chapter 2

The chapters are switching between Castalia Robinson with Sebastian and Perry Harrison with Ciel. So this chapter is Perry Harrison and Ciel. So don't get confused!(^.^) 

Chapter 2

Running away isn't easy. I just stole a necklace for my mom, but I just can't get away with it. The police are not giving up and I'm running down the streets that lead to my mom's house. Honestly, this isn't the first time I have stolen something from somewhere. I started stealing at the age of 8 and now I'm 16 and I still do it. Californian police are hard working making an effort to run after me just because I stole from a dollar store. I have to go fast; I might not get away with it this time.

I just entered a small alley that leads right to my mom's house. Hopefully the police didn't see me. Everything I steal is for someone I love. I can't afford to buy any of these because I have to keep my money for university. I bet everyone thinks that thieves are not educated. Well, guess again. I actually have good grades at school. Also I have many friends. It's just a hobby to steal. But I don't steal important stuff but I guess it's as important.

A year ago, I beat up somebody. I didn't just push him around; I literally punched him until he lost conscious. Now the person is always complaining to the police and always following me. He wants to have a reason to put me in prison. The court let me go because I was 14 years old, but they gave me a fine. The person was an adult, so he said that I should go to a prison for kids.

So the name, Perry Harrison, is now the name of a guy who breaks the law. I have a criminal record already and that's going to make my life difficult. I already tried to find a job but they all saw my criminal record and told me that they didn't accept criminals. I was so pissed of that I could've killed somebody.

So now I'm running away, again and again for the same reason.

As I am entering my mom's house, I locked the door so that the police wouldn't get in. I walked over to my mom and saw that she was watching TV. She was always watching the news. She is interested in murder cases, since she was once an inspector. However, she lost her right leg and now stays at home.

"The top politician, Gary Fagan, got murdered at 12 am exactly. Police are still searching for suspects" said the news announcer.

"I wish I could be there" said my mom

"At least you can follow what's happening" I said

"It's not the same" my mother muttered

It's true. Seeing something on the television isn't the same thing as living the real situation. I once wanted to live in a cowboy movie but my mom always told me that it will never happen. It's like we can't bring back the days that we loved or the people we loved when they're gone.

When I woke up this morning, my mom was calling me. She sounded alarmed. Her voice was shaking.

"Perry, they're after you!" my mom said shaking

"Why mom?" I asked

"They're after you because you killed Gary Fagan!" she was shaking even more.

"What I didn't kill anyone! I didn't kill Gary Fagan!" I said getting mad.

Why did the police accused me of killing him? I wouldn't kill anyone, except if he threatened my mom or tried to kill me. But I don't even know this guy.

Then, I heard a "thump" in the attic. Don't tell me have raccoons in the attic again. As I am walking up the stairs to the attic someone was mumbling to himself. Somebody broke in our house. If I try to stop him, will I be a hypocrite? Probably, but I will protect my mom no matter what.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE" I yelled the loudest I could.

"Who are you?" said a small kid with a British accent.

"I should be asking that question" I said irritated. How can this child talk to me like he was older than me?

"My name is Ciel phantomhive; I am the head of the Phantomhive family" the boy called Ciel said. "I am born the December 14 1875"

"Stop playing stupid games, kid! How is it possible that you are born in 1875?" I said mocking him. "You would be 137 years old!"

"Don't mock me. All I say is the truth." The boy said annoyed

"Halloween is in 3 months, you are a little early!" I said laughing my head off.

Then I noticed his red eyes. He must come from a rich family.

"Are you wearing contact lenses?" I asked politely, because if he is born to a rich family he can complain.

"What are contact lenses" said the boy with the same tone "I don't wear such useless things"

"Never mind!" I said, he must really be born in the past.

"Have you seen, or perhaps, a tall man dressed as a butler. His name is Sebastian Michaelis." Said Ciel

"Is he your father" I asked

"He is my butler!" he said

"Are you really born in 1875?" I asked

"Yes!" he confirmed

"Why are you alive, then?" I asked kind of confused

"I am a demon, and so is Sebastian Michaelis, so I live forever." He explained "Sebastian and I formed a contract. So I was destined to have my soul eaten."

"Since you are a demon, can I make a contract with you?" I asked, he can save me from that accusation.

"No." he answered.

"Why not?" I asked disappointed.

"Because I am already a master and I can't stand to call someone else master." He said

" Let's make a deal; I will help you find Sebastian if you help me!" I said exited.

" I accept, but I will not call you master and I will not protect you from harm, understood?"

"Understood!" I said so happy I can now… wait he's a kid!

**Chapter three will be added Friday at the latest. So expect a new chapter every Friday! ****\(^.^)/**


End file.
